


Fly Me To The Moon

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [4]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: It's movie night at Anton's house.
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Fly Me To The Moon

The whole week Emma had been looking forward to Saturday evening and finally, it was here. Now she was standing in her bedroom and inspected herself in the mirror for the thousandth time. She had gone for a casual and cosy look, almost no make-up, black leggings and an over-sized red sweater. Red was her favourite colour and she loved how she could cuddle herself into the sweater. But now she was doubting her decision again, not sure if Anton was going to like it. Her self-doubts were kicking in again and wearing no make-up to hide behind made her feel vulnerable. However, Emma reminded herself that Anton had told her he would like her no matter what. So she took a deep breath, grabbed her bag, and left her flat.

About half an hour later, Emma arrived at Anton’s house. She had never been at his house before and was excited to see how Anton Du Beke, the King of Ballroom, lived. He lived a bit outside of London, in one of the suburbs, and the house was secluded from the other houses in the street, being at the end of a dead-end street. As Emma walked along the brick-path leading up to the house, she marvelled at the front yard with a big oak tree. Then she rang the bell, her heart beating faster just thinking about seeing the man she had fallen in love with again.

Seconds after Emma rang the bell, the door was opened and Anton stepped into her view, a big smile on his face.

“Hello, Emma. Lovely to see you,” Anton greeted while he pulled her into a hug, his lips pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Lovely to see you too, Anton,” Emma responded, enjoying the feel of being in his strong arms.

Anton released her and closed the door behind her, helping Emma out of her coat and hanging it up next to the door. While Emma took off her boots, she looked around the room, amazed at Anton’s refined style of decoration. The interior had Anton’s name written all over it. When Emma stepped into the house, she was immediately in the living room, which was open and stretched to the right. In front of her was a staircase leading up to the first floor and to her left was a door which was closed. The living room was held in white and brown colours without too much decoration; exactly this lack of decoration made it look refined. There was a big couch in the middle of the room and at the right wall hung a big television set with an entertainment cabinet underneath it. Right next to the television set was a corner fireplace and left of the television set was an open door to what Emma presumed was the kitchen. If one stepped into the house, one looked straight at a huge glass front with a door leading to the backyard. But what brought a smile to Emma’s face was the piano she spotted in the left corner.

After she took off her shoes, Emma turned and looked at Anton, who gazed at her with a bright sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“You look amazing, Emma,” Anton raved. “You are so beautiful without make-up.”

Emma blushed and, as always when she did that, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was just a compulsory move she could not stop herself from doing. “Thank you,” she said at last, looking Anton over herself.

Anton was dressed fairly casual himself; well, at least for Anton’s standard. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt and a grey cloth slacks. But the lack of tie and suit jacket really made it look like a weekend outfit.

Anton stretched his hand out and led Emma to the couch. “Would you like to drink some wine?”

“Yes,” Emma answered as she sat down.

Anton left for the kitchen, returning seconds later with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a big bowl of popcorn. He put everything on the coffee table and sat down next to Emma. “I hope you like popcorn.”

Emma smiled. “I love it.”

Anton flashed her a smile too, then he poured them two glasses of wine. He gave her one and held his glass high, saying, “To a lovely evening.”

“To a lovely evening,” Emma repeated.

They each took a sip from their glasses and then Anton asked, “What movie would you like to watch?”

“I don’t know. What movies do you have?”

Anton grabbed the remote and switched the television on, the front page of Netflix appearing. “Almost any movie you can imagine,” he said with a cheeky grin. He looked at Emma and questioned, “What’s your favourite movie?”

Emma smiled sheepishly and answered, “Dirty Dancing.”

“Ah, the good old lift in the lake.” Anton searched for the movie and when he found it, he pressed play.

Emma stared at Anton and said, “But we don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to. Just because it’s my favourite movie –“

“But I want to watch it,” Anton interrupted. Then he smirked and said, “A dance teacher and student falling for each other. How fitting.”

Emma stared into his warm brown eyes and began to smile. As the movie started playing, she settled close to his right side while Anton took the bowl from the table and placed it in his lap. Emma looked at the television and watched the plot unfold and even though it was her favourite movie, she could not concentrate on it, being distracted by the handsome man sitting next to her. Emma found that just being with Anton filled her with happiness, no talking necessary. About halfway through the movie, Anton placed his right arm around Emma’s shoulders, which made her lean in and put her head on his shoulder.

At the end of the movie, during the iconic dance scene, Emma had the impulse to place her hand on Anton’s thigh; the music spoke what her heart felt and what she could not put into words. She had had the time of her life while being on Strictly, and she owed it all to Anton. He made her time on Strictly the best experience in her life.

Anton seemed to understand what Emma was not able to say. He gently moved her head from his shoulder, staring into her blue eyes while tenderly stroking with his thumb across her cheek. “For me too,” he whispered before he kissed her.

As soon as she felt Anton’s lips on hers, Emma became indifferent to her surroundings and only focussed on Anton. She put her arms around his neck while Anton’s left hand slipped from her cheek down the side of her body until it landed on her thigh, holding her close.

He stopped kissing her for a moment and breathed, “Stay with me tonight.”

Emma only stared at Anton, not saying a word, her arms dropping from his shoulders.

“I promise, I won’t try anything. We agreed to not rush into things, but please…I just…Just stay with me,” Anton said, his brown eyes shining brightly with honesty.

She looked into his eyes, the sparkle explaining that he wanted nothing more than her simply staying the night at his house. Finally, she grabbed his hands and a smirk appeared on her face. “I will…but only if you play something for me on the piano.”

Anton matched Emma’s smirk and answered, “Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“I wouldn’t call it blackmailing. But you know what they say: business before pleasure,” Emma playfully said.

Anton rose to his feet and held his hands out, pulling Emma up and with him as he walked over to the piano. She sat down on the piano stool and Anton settled next to her, opening up the lid.

“What do you want me to play?” he asked.

“Whatever you like to play for me,” Emma said, feeling giddy with excitement at the prospect of a man playing an instrument for her. No man had ever done that before.

Anton thought for a moment. He did not want to play just any song; he wanted a song with a meaning. He wanted to express his feelings that he had developed for Emma during the past months. Suddenly, he knew which song to play. His fingers began pressing down the piano keys, a soft melody filling the room. Emma was already beyond excited but then Anton opened his mouth and started singing. And the words he sang took Emma’s heart by storm.

_“Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_And let me see what spring is like_

_On a-Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you”_

The music lapsed into silence and Anton turned to look at Emma, all of a sudden feeling nervous after realizing that he had just told Emma that he loved her. He searched in her eyes for any sign of approval or dismissal, but he could not find any emotion at all which made him even more nervous.

Emma was shocked beyond belief. Did Anton just say he loved her? Or was that just part of the song? But she only needed to look into his eyes to know the answer, his chocolate brown eyes being like a door to his heart.

She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, “I love you too.” Then she leaned in and kissed Anton, feeling how he placed one hand on her back and the other behind her head.

Eventually, they broke apart, their heads staying inches away from each other.

“I love you, Emma,” Anton said with a soft voice. “With all my heart.”

Emma smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. “Play some more.”

Anton kissed her head and started playing again. “Whatever my darling wishes.”

The rest of the night Anton played the piano and sang for Emma while she was snuggled against him, both being in a bliss after finally confessing their love for each other.


End file.
